Jellyfish
by Tess826
Summary: Soubor příběhů želv, nijak na sebe nenavazují. Náměty jsou ze stránky TMNT headcanons. Založeny na 2k12 želvách. Varování: může být OOC.
1. Sing to me

**Tohle budou jen takové příběhy, nebudou na sebe navazovat. Nápady jsou ze stránky TMNT headcanons a já měla chuť rozvinout jednoduché věty do větších příběhů. Tento headcanon zněl: _Donnie skvěle zpívá a Mikeyho zvuk jeho hlasu utěšuje. Po špatné bitvě Mikey často chce, aby mu Donnie zpíval - na uklidnění._**

 **Nevlastním želvy ninja ani Jellyfish song.**

* * *

Ve stokách to zaskřípělo. Staré turnikety se otočily a do velkého prostoru vešly čtyři zmutované želvy. Už z dálky bylo poznat, že za sebou nemají zrovna příjemnou noc.

Leonardo, nejstarší z nich a zároveň vůdce party, měl spousty škrábanců. Stejně jako nebylo nic, čím by se daly zakrýt podlitiny. Jeho jediné štěstí byl ochranný krunýř, který, ačkoliv menší a plošší než u normálních želv, dokázal vydržet mnoho a Leo byl alespoň zezadu chráněný.

Raphael měl ještě více škrábanců, z několika stále ještě krvácel. Jakmile se dostal do doupěte, odhodil své saie na schody a vzteky praštil do cvičného panáka. Leo chápal jeho počínání. Byli tak blízko! Všechno to začalo jako obyčejná noční hlídka. Želvy proběhly celé město, noční New York byl pro jednou potemnělý a ani April už nebyla vzhůru. Zamířili k dokům, kde se sice obvykle nic nedělo, ale Leo – ten starosta – to tam prostě potřeboval zkontrolovat. A, světe div se, tuhle noc se to pravidlo porušilo.

Čtyři želvy se skrývaly ve stínu na kontejnerech, odkud bylo dobře vidět. Na mole stál Tigerclaw spolu s Xeverem ( à la Fishfacem) a (bývalým) Chrisem Bradfordem, dvakrát zmutovaným člověkem (nejdříve do Dogpounda, nyní z něj byl Rahzar). Všichni tři dohlíželi na náklad jakési bedny. Leo tasil katany.

„Fajn, bando, zjistíme, co to vlastně převážejí," zašeptal směrem k želvám. Ani ne o sekundu později se kolem něj prohnal červeno-zelený stín. Raph. Jistěže musel vyrazit. Sám proti Rahzarovi, Fishfaceovi a Tigerclawovi neměl šanci. Leo pokynul zbytku týmu a sám seskočil z kontejneru.

A tak se připletli do dnešní bitvy. Co nečekali – a pravděpodobně to měli čekat (Sensei nebude nadšený) – byla stovka Footbotů. A Rocksteady s Bebopem v postranní uličce. Samo o sobě bylo dost špatné, že museli bojovat se třemi mutanty, ale takhle to bylo nemožné. Všichni až na Rapha to pochopili. Neměli šanci zjistit, co je v té bedně. Sakra, vždyť se odtamtud málem nedostali celí! Trhač musel nechat převážet něco opravdu cenného, že to bylo tak dobře zabezpečené.

„Ústup!" zavolal Leo a odrazil Bradfordovy drápy oběma katanami. Za ním se ozvalo zapraštění a modře maskovaná želva jedním mečem rozsekla přibližujícího se Footbota. Obří zmutovaný pes ho hravě odhodil, drápy jeho druhé tlapy jen tak tak minuly Leův krk. Leonardo narazil do kontejneru a vyrazil si dech. Navzdory tomu se hned odkulil, protože Rahzar měl velkou chuť ho zabít (a Leo zrovna nechtěl skončit v Trhačově želví polévce).

O kus dál narazil krunýřem Donatello. Stál sám proti Tigerclawovi a Rocksteadymu, což mu vyneslo pár pořádných krvácejících šrámů. Jeho bo bylo zlomené a Donnie neměl kromě shurikenů a pár vynálezů nic, čím by se mohl bránit. Na Leův příkaz se vzchopil a dřív, než ho mohli Trhačovi poskoci chytit, vylezl na kontejner, do kterého narazil. Vedle něj vyskočil Michelangelo. Oranžově maskovaná želva na tom byla ze všech nejlíp, měla jen pár škrábanců od Fishfaceových kovových nohou.

Nejhůře z toho vyšel Raph, který bojoval s Bebopem a ještě k tomu stačil likvidovat Footboty efektivněji, než kterýkoliv z jeho bratrů. Když Leo unikl z Rahzarova dosahu a vyskočil na kontejner za svými bratry, Raph jedním pohybem zastrčil saie za pás a běžel za nimi.

Zbývající Footboti se pustili za nimi, ale mutanti – což bylo divné – ne. Dodávka byla očividně moc důležitá, než aby ji opustili. Želví bratři se zastavili až hluboko ve městě, na střeše, kde byli ze dvou stran chráněni cedulemi. Všichni tasili zbraně (až na Donnieho). Asi dvacet Footbotů je obklíčilo.

Raph nečekal a vrhl sai přímo do hlavy jednoho z robotů. Footbot ještě stál, než se skácel k zemi, když na něj Raph skočil, aby si vzal zpátky svou zbraň. Kopem patou zdolal dalšího vojáka, kterého vzápětí zasáhl do hlavy Donnieho shuriken. Ze všech bratrů byl právě Donatello nejlepší ve vrhání shurikenů, a teď, když neměl své bo, toho hodně využíval. Stál přesně mezi cedulemi na víceméně vyvýšeném místě a vrhal jeden shuriken za druhým. Byla ovšem jen otázka času, než mu dojdou.

Leo krvácel, ale stále bojoval. Jeho katany projížděly Footboty jako nože zteplaným máslem. Zbývalo jich už jen pět, když se želvy semkly k sobě a Mikey vytáhl kouřovou bombu. Želvy zmizely ve fialovém kouři a nechaly na střeše zmatené Footboty, kam že se jejich cíle poděly.

Teď, v bezpečí domova, došel Donnie do své laboratoře pro lékárničku, aby ošetřil rány. Ze skupiny byl jediný s pokročilými zdravotními znalostmi. Nejdříve ošetřil Lea. Jeho rány vypadaly ošklivě a byly i dost hluboké. Donnie je co nejlépe vyčistil a ovázal Leovo torzo. Na menší škrábance potřeboval jen náplasti. Raphova zranění mu trvalo ošetřit nejdéle. Boj milující želva jich měla požehnaně. Donnie sám nepotřeboval mnoho náplastí, ale na jeho těle se vytvořilo pár podlitin, které zbarvily jeho zelenou kůži dofialova, jen o trochu tmavší odstín, než jeho maska. S těmi nešlo nic udělat a Donnie věděl, že další den budou hrozivě bolet.

Mikeyho zranění nebyla vážná, ale přesto svému mladšímu bráškovi věnoval Donnie větší péči. Michelangelo si nechal zalepit šrámy a Donatello pečlivě všechno složil zpátky do lékárničky.

„Dochází nám zásoby," poznamenal. Leo přikývl a natáhl se na big bag. Žádný z nich se neobtěžoval pustit televizi, protože všichni věděli, co přijde. Po obzvláště těžkých bitvách, jako byla tahle, se Mikey nemohl uklidnit a byl jenom jediný způsob, jak ho uklidnit.

„Donnie, zazpíváš mi?" udělal nejmladší želvák na bratra psí oči. Pravdou bylo, že Donnie uměl celkem slušně zpívat, ale dělal to jen v takovémto případě. Nikdy by to nepřiznali, ale jeho zpěv uklidňoval i ostatní bratry. Mikey si lehl na schody a hlavu položil na Donnieho klín.

Donatello si vzpomněl na Mikeyho nejoblíbenější písničku. Pocházela z jednoho anime, na které se před nedávnem dívali. A tak začal.

 _„ Yura yura yurameku nami no ma ni_

 _Kira kira kagayaku_

 _Koe wa tada yure kanata e to,"_

Mikey se usmál a sevřel v rukou ovladač na televizi. Pevně zavřel oči, když slyšel japonštinu, první jazyk, který se naučil ovládat.

 _„Yume miru kurage wa_

 _Uta utau yo_

 _Yasashii umibe de nemu ru,"_

Donnie se letmo podíval dolů na Mikeyho. Jeho malý bráška držel v rukou ovladač na televizi, jako často držel svého plyšového medvídka. Leo a Raph relaxovali v big bazích a postupně se oba přidali k uklidňování nejmladšího.

 _„ Yura yura yurameku hikari no tsubu_

 _Kira kira kagayaki_

 _Koe wa tada yure anata e to,"_

Při známém zvuku písně Tříska vyhlédl z doja. Věděl, co tahle píseň znamená a nechal bratry o samotě. Potřebovali se vrátit do bezstarostných dětských let.

 _„Donna toki demo kono uta hibiki watareba_

 _Donna iro demo sunda sora ni kaete iku yo_

 _Koe wa tada yure kanata e to,"_

Tři želví hlasy se ozývaly doupětem, nesoucí příjemnou a trochu smutnou atmosféru, která ovšem Mikeyho dokonale uklidňovala a také uspávala.

 _„Yumemiru kurage wa uta ka na de_

 _Kirakira kagayaku_

 _Koe wa tada yure anata e to,"_

Raphael a Leonardo přestali zpívat, nechávajíc Donnieho, aby poslední slova dozpíval sám. Želva s fialovou maskou pomalu dokončila píseň, jen aby viděla, že Michelangelo usnul. Donnie se ohlédl na Rapha s Leem.

„Dobrou, Mikey."

* * *

 **Píseň, kterou Donnie zpívá, je z anime DRAMAtical Murder. Autorem je Kurage no uta a píseň se jmenuje Jellyfish song. Český překlad je cca takto:**

 _Houpe se mezi třpytivými vlnami,_

 _Třpytí se, jejich hlasy jsou unášeny do dáli._

 _Snící medúzy zpívají_

 _a sní na pobřeží._

 _Houpe se na proužku světla,_

 _Třpytí se, jejich hlasy se přibližují._

 _Jedno kdy, do té doby, než se ozve echo,_

 _Mají mnoho barev a visí na nebi._

 _Houpe se mezi třpytivými vlnami,_

 _Třpytí se, jejich hlasy jsou unášeny do dáli._

 _Snící medúzy zpívají_

 _Třpytí se, jejich hlasy se přibližují._


	2. Death God

**Toto malé drabble mě napadlo, když jsem pročítala tumblr. Želvy pravděpodobně umí japonsky, když Tříska pochází z Japonska a asi japonsky i mluví. Dalším podmětem bylo, že jako malé se želvy dívaly na anime. Zkombinujte to s Mikeym a novou postavou jménem Shinigami ze čtvrté série (dílu City at war) a máme povídku. Omlouvám se za hrubě osekaný překlad japonštiny, je to z odposlechu, pokud by se našel někdo, kdo by byl ochoten to opravit, budu ráda.**

 **Nevlastním Želvy ninja. Stejně tak nejsem vlastníkem anime Bleach, ani anime Death Note.**

* * *

Karai ani Shinigami nezůstaly v doupěti dlouho. Karai chtěla co nejdříve odejít, ne proto, aby se svých mladších bratrů zbavila, ale protože měla nedokončenou práci (všichni samozřejmě věděli, že se jedná o likvidaci Trhačových doupat, továren a všeho dalšího). Mistr Tříska s tím nesouhlasil a dal to najevo, ale Karai si nenechala říct. Byla prostě tvrdohlavá.

Ještě, než odešly, bylo to zrovna, když se chystaly jít pryč, přitáhl k nim Mikey Donnieho, očividně vyrušeného od chemických zázraků, které v laboratoři prováděl. Momentálně netušil, proč ho sem Mikey vytáhl, ale zase věděl, že Mikeymu se Shinigami docela líbí. V tom momentě mu proběhla hlavou vzpomínka.

 _Bylo jim devět let a všichni se mačkali u Donnieho počítače. Tenkrát byl stroj nově zprovozněný, po tom, co ho mistr Tříska zachránil ze skládky a Donniemu se jako zázrakem podařilo ho opravit. To byla doba, kdy se kluci ve společnosti Senseie začali dívat na anime v japonském originálu, jen s titulky, protože, ač japonštině rozuměli, rozhodně neuměli všechno. Mikey se krunýřem opíral o Třísku, Raph ležel na břiše a Leo jako jediný seděl normálně. Donnie klikl na odkaz na webové stránce a otevřela se mu nabídka, které rozuměl pouze on. Ale podařilo se. Obrazovka se rozsvítila a želvy se začaly dívat. Sem tam Donnie musel pozastavit video, aby pan Tříska mohl něco přeložit, ale celkově se podívali na celý díl. A na konci, to se Donniemu vybavilo ze všeho nejvíc, bylo: „Shinigami de wanai, Kuchiki Rukia da."_

Fialově maskované želvě se rozšířily oči, jak došel k závěru. Prosím, ať to není tohle.

„Hej, witch girl!" zavolal Mikey a přilákal tím Shinigamiinu pozornost. Ta si vyzývavě narovnala klobouk.

„Hm?" čekala, co se z nejmladšího želváka vyklube.

„Proč si říkáš Shinigami?" zeptal se Michelangelo a v očích mu skoro zářily hvězdy. Mladá žena povytáhla obočí.

„Jsi bůh smrti jako Kuchiki Rukia z toho anime?" zeptal se Mikey, to byla ta otázka, které se Donnie obával.

„Mikey, říkám ti už asi po šedesáté, že takoví shinigami neexistují," vydechl jeho bratr. „A to anime se jmenovalo Bleach." Dobře si vzpomínal, jak devítiletý Mikey chtěl být přesně jako některé postavy. Celé dny dokázal běhat v převleku po doupěti, dokonce si půjčil i Leovy katany, aby vypadal víc jako samuraj. Jako kdyby zmutovaná devítiletá želva mohla vypadat víc jako samuraj, že ano.

Shinigami se zasmála. Byl to chladný smích.

„Ne, nejsem takový shinigami. Shinigami je -" nedokončila, protože jí Mikey skočil do řeči.

„Tak jako shinigami z toho Donnieho anime s géniama!" zvolal, až Leo vykoukl z kuchyně (kdo ví, co tam dělal, vzhledem k tomu, že kuchyň byla pro něj zapovězeným územím. Vždy něco zkonil. Důkazem toho byl tolikrát opravovaný toustovač s nápisem: ‚Leo, nešahej na to!').

Mikey obdařil staršího bráchu zářivým úsměvem a pak se zeptal: „Máš ráda jablka?"

Shinigami mrkla; na tuhle otázku nebyla připravená.

Tehdy Donniemu, trpělivě postávajícímu za Mikeym, proběhla hlavou další vzpomínka.

 _Tentokrát mu bylo dvanáct a Mikeymu jedenáct a oba se tlačili u laptopu, který trůnil na stole, kde dnes byla laboratoř. Na obrazovce hrálo Donnieho oblíbené anime._

A pokud si dobře vybavoval, také tam vystupovali shinigamiové. Jeden z nich měl rád jablka. Ach ano, Death Note, aneb Zápisník smrti. Donatello ho měl rád hlavně proto, že tam mezi sebou soupeřili dva géniové.

„Ne, co je tohle za otázku," byla zmatená Shinigami a její trochu samolibý výraz zmizel."Shinigami je moje jméno."

Kývla na Karai, která se mezitím usadila na jednom turniketu a v okamžiku obě po ninja způsobu zmizely a nechaly tam stát Mikeyho se strastiplným výrazem.


	3. Owari

**Tohle je moje verze, co se stalo od doby, kdy Donnie vypadl z bitvy, do konce Owari. Takže ano, tahle povídka obsahuje spoilery pro Owari a Requiem (S04E25 &26)**

 **I do not own TMNT**

* * *

Nevnímal bitevní vřavu kolem sebe. Jeho mysl pracovala na plné obrátky. Proč retromutagen nefungoval na Super Trhače? Jak to bylo možné?

Donnie se polekaně obrátil, když kolem něj proletěl Michelangelo, odhozený Trhačem. Nejmladší želva se blížila k okraji střechy a Donnie vyrazil, aby Mikey neskončil jako Tříska. Zapomněl při tom naprosto na nebezpečí, které představoval Trhač.

„Retromutagen na něj nemá žádný účinek!" oznámil Mikeymu, zatímco se natahoval po jeho ruce. Jedině vyděšený pohled jeho mladšího bratra ho upozornil na blížící se hrozbu. Donnie bleskově obrátil hlavu. Za ním stál Super Trhač, který se dočasně zbavil Lea i Rapha. Jen s obtížemi dokázal včas vyskočit na plot, na kterém se neudržel dlouho. Trhač svými drápy roztrhl pletivo a celý plot se zřítil. Donnieho zasáhla bolest, když ho Trhač odkopl a pak jen věděl, že letí. Přelétl kraj střechy a až tehdy si jeho mozek uvědomil, že při tomto úhlu si pravděpodobně zlomí vaz. Jeho výkřik proťal boj nahoře. Donnie se blížil k zemi. Těsně před dopadem zavřel pevně oči. Náraz však nikdy nepřišel.

„Mám tě, D!" slyšel Aprilin hlas. Otevřel oči a podíval se vděčně na ni. Netrvalo to dlouho – April už vypotřebovala většinu své moci a pustila ho. Donnie dopadl rukama napřed a narazil tvrdě na zem. Okamžitě se vyhrabal na nohy. Jeho bō zůstalo nahoře. Upustil ho, když Trhač zničil plot.

Ohmatal si levou ruku. Pravděpodobně si vymknul zápěstí. Podíval se na April a Caseyho.

„Díky, April," řekl a podíval se nahoru na střechu. Byla celá v jednom velkém ohni. Slyšel, jak k němu April dobíhá.

„Musím se tam dostat zpátky."

Podíval se s prosbou v očích na April, která se zastavila vedle něj. Její pohled mířil vzhůru, ale pak ho stočila na něj.

„Počkej chvilku. Ten oheň se čím dál víc rozmáhá. A už nemám sílu, abych tě tam mohla vyzvednout," odpověděla April a přelétla pohledem po lese. Nejbližší stromy byly v plamenech a požár se stále šířil. Donnie byl schopen jenom mrknout a starostlivě se zadívat nahoru.

Věděl, že je ze všech želv nejméně nadaný – alespoň v oblasti ninjutsu. Ale že by vypadl z bitvy takhle brzy, to nechtěl. Retromutagen fungoval perfektně. Baxtera Stockmana vrátil zpět do lidské podoby! Tak proč na Trhače neúčinkoval?

Donnie doufal, že jeho bratři cítí, jak moc se modlí, aby byli v pořádku. Dolehl k nim Raphaelův křik. Donnie a April se na sebe bezmocně podívali. Casey se k nim připojil, i když jeho výraz nemohli za maskou vidět.

Náhle se Michelangelo s křikem zachytil okraje střechy.

„Mikey!" křikla vyděšeně April. Černě maskovaná želva s oranžovými konci masky ji neslyšela a vyhoupla se nahoru na plot. Zavířila nunchaky a tři pozorovatelé by mohli přísahat, že září oranžově. Pak se Mikey s křikem odlepil od plotu a zmizel jim z očí.

„Fíha, viděli jste to?" hvízdl Casey, očividně překvapený. Proč nemohl on mít tak úžasné světelné efekty?

Než se stačili vzpamatovat z tohoto šoku, už přišel další. Mikey přelétl okraj střechy a padal. Donnie zareagoval; co nejrychleji běžel k bráškovi a chytil ho v posledním okamžiku. Oba skončili na zemi a Mikey musel vyplivnout kus hlíny, ale byl naživu, byl v relativním bezpečí.

„Díky, D!" vyskočil na nohy, objal ho a stejně jako předtím Donatello se podíval na střechu. Nejmladší želva možná byla výstřední, ale rozhodně nebyla hloupá. Mikey se podíval na Donnieho.

„Nemůžeme zpátky, Mikey," řekl jeho starší bratr, „jedna šance, to je všechno, co jsme měli." April rázně přikývla. Casey byl u rohu budovy, když…

„Hej, lidi!" vykřikl a jeho hlas se protnul s Raphovým, když ho Trhač prohodil plotem. Pletivo zaskřípalo a přetrhalo se, kinetická energie však Rapha přenesla moc daleko, aby se mohl něčeho chytit.

Už od začátku jeho pádu bylo jasné, že je nemožné ho chytit. Zbývala jedna možnost.

„April!" vykřikl poplašeně Donnie, zatímco se řítili k rohu. Raph stále padal. Jen pár centimetrů nad zemí se April podařilo jeho pád zastavit. Neudržela ho dlouho. Raph také zakusil hlínu. Jeho první reakcí byl vztek. Ne na April, ale na Trhače. Naštvaně kopl do jednoho ohořelého kmene. Dobře však věděl, že kdyby byla nějaká možnost, jak se dostat zpět na střechu, Donnie a Mikey by rozhodně nebyli tady.

„Thanks," řekl jen.

Požár se šířil. Viděli, že nepotrvá dlouho a nebude žádná úniková cesta. Budou odříznuti u nejnebezpečnějšího domu severní Ameriky. Všichni si toho byli vědomi. Casey se obrátil na Rapha.

„Raphe, co budeme dělat?" zeptal se, zatímco si přehodil hokejku přes rameno. April a zbývající dvě želvy se na staršího bratra vyčkávavě zadívali. Raph se nejdříve zadíval do země, potom vzhlédl a řekl: „Donnie?"

Donatello se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Všichni se na něj dívali. Během vteřin zanalyzoval situaci. Les kolem nich hořel. Jedinou únikovou cestu už olizovaly plameny.

„Musíme pryč," řekl Donnie a ukázal na poslední zbytky cesty. Nikdo z nich si nevšiml, že se Leo ocitl na kraji střechy, očividně vyčerpaný.

„Děláš si srandu? Ani náhodou!" protestoval Raph a založil si ruce na hrudi. „Leo nás potřebuje!"

„A ty si myslíš, že mu budeš nějak užitečný, když ze sebe uděláš karbanátek? Drž se plánu!" rozčílil se Donnie a ukázal na jejich poslední šanci.

„Nerad to říkám, Raphe, ale tentokrát má Donnie pravdu. A jestli se nezdejchnem, uškvaříme se tu!" řekl Casey a zezadu Raphaela postrčil. V ten samý moment se April zeptala: „Jaký plán?" Donnie ji popohnal dopředu.

„Vysvětlíme vám to cestou."

Všichni se rozběhli po cestě. Plameny už ji skoro přehradily. Několikrát museli skočit přes ně, i když to byl šílený nápad. Nezpomalovali, přece jen v tomto lese někde havaroval Tiger Claw a oni by ho velmi neradi potkali. Byli vyčerpaní.

„Plán, který jsme vymysleli už dřív. Leo chtěl, aby… Kdyby se jemu něco stalo, abychom dostali do bezpečí Mikeyho s tebou a Caseym a až potom sami sebe. Abychom ho tam jenom tak nechali!" vysvětloval April za běhu Donnie. Raph přitom zlostně nakopl už dost ohořelý kmen. Strom se zaúpěním spadl a kolem se roztříštily jiskry, jak dopadl na zem.

„Jenže jsme ho nikdy pořádně nepoužili," dodal Raph a popohnal Mikeyho, kterého fascinovaly jiskry, které odlétaly od spadlých stromů. Přitom na něj málem spadl další ohořelý kmen. Donnie zariskoval a kmen odkopl z trajektorie.

„Move it, Raph!" křikl anglicky, protože to byl zjevně jediný jazyk, kterému Raphael rozuměl. Nasadili mnohem ostřejší tempo.

Dovolili si zpomalit až pod útesem, na kterém stála vila. Byla celá v plamenech, stejně jako okolní les. Falešný obraz vily se odrážel od hladiny řeky, která byla celá oranžová.

„Nemůžu tomu uvěřit," křikl Casey, zatímco ostatní zpomalili a nakonec zastavili. Ohlédli se na hořící vilu.

„Leo!" vykřikla April, jestli nějakou náhodou jejich nejstarší bratr a vůdce neunikl z toho pekla. Raphovi se zlomil hlas.

„Je… pryč?" Zelené oči se zatřpytily. Stejně zdrcení bratři se připojili k němu.

„Ne! Nemůže být…" vyhrkl Mikey a s prosebným výrazem se obrátil na Raphaela. Co by dělali, kdyby Leo opravdu…? Nejdříve Tříska a potom jejich nejstarší bratr.

„Look," zašeptal Raphael, když se na vrcholu kopce objevila silueta. Nepatřila Trhačovi, ani žádnému z jeho poskoků.

„Leo! Bráško!" vystřelil ruce vzhůru Mikey a zamával jimi. Stáli na břehu řeky, kde přebýval Xever (à la Fishface). Brzy stejně reagovali i Donnie, April a Raph.

Leo stojící nahoře před sebe natáhl ruku s Trhačovou maskou.

„Trhač je vyřízený," řekl a kus kovu upustil.

Maska s cinknutím dopadla na skálu.


	4. Fén

**Tahle povídka se odehrává během první série, kdy se April nastěhovala k želvám. Varování: zmínky o sebevraždě**

 **I don't own TMNT**

* * *

V doupěti byl klid. Želví bratři už byli zpátky z hlídky a Mikey se právě válel na big bagu s komiksem. Přitom nezaujatě sledoval televizi, kde šel pořad o soudním sporu mezi miliardářem a jeho manželkou. Tomu Mikey nevěnoval přílišnou pozornost a veškerou ji věnoval svému komiksu o Deadpoolovi. Čas od času srandovně zamával nohama ve vzduchu.

O kousek dál seděl Donnie na zemi a něco trpělivě ťukal do klávesnice na počítači. Pravděpodobně by nikoho nepřekvapilo, kdyby mu nakoukl přes rameno a zjistil, že má otevřenou záložku s detailním popisem motoru. S jeho dalším ťukáním se množství záložek rozšiřovalo.

Raph pro jednou výjimečně nikoho nemlátil, nenadával nebo netrénoval. Spike mu seděl na rameni a Raph mu občas podstrčil kus salátu, na kterém si malá želva pochutnávala. Přitom se občasně podíval na televizi. Nutno dodat, že Raph z toho byl značně znechucený.

Pokud šlo o Lea, ten právě vycházel z doja. Společně s mistrem Třískou meditoval… nebo se o to alespoň snažil. Ještě nemohl říct, že by svou meditaci dovedl k dokonalosti. K tomu chybělo stále mnoho. Zamířil do kuchyně, aby si nalil sklenici vody. Nedošel tam.

Z koupelny se najednou ozval rámus a Leo vyděšeně nadskočil. Protože byl místnosti nejblíže, rozběhl se a rozrazil dveře. Koutkem oka viděl, jak ostatní želvy vyrazily za ním. Před umyvadlem stála April a mířila na svou hlavu podivnou věcí. Leo si okamžitě pomyslel, že to vypadá jako zbraň.

„April!" vykřikl a vrhl se k ní. To, že má na sobě jen ručník, ho absolutně nezajímalo, když přiskočil a vytrhl April zařízení z ruky. Přitom ho omylem vytáhl z elektriky. April překvapeně vyjekla, ale to už tam byli i ostatní kluci. Leo se zaraženě koukal na April, ta mu pohled opětovala. Až tehdy si Leo uvědomil, že je kompletně nahá, kromě ručníku omotaného kolem těla.

„Co se stalo?" chtěl vědět Donnie, naprosto rudý v obličeji. Mikey si klekl do dřepu a zkoumal elektrickou věc zdola, pak hned zprava a zleva. Nakonec došel k překvapivému závěru.

„April… Ty jsi chtěla dělat pizzu?" podivil se a Raph ho odstrčil stranou. Mikey narazil krunýřem do zdi. Leo předal zařízení Donniemu. Ten ho zvědavě prohlédl. Upřímně neměl tušení, co to je. Leo se zatím podíval na April. Vypadala, jako kdyby měla každou chvíli vybuchnout vzteky. Možná by v tu chvíli měla sílu je všechny vystrčit z koupelny a zavřít – ne, zabouchnout – za nimi dveře.

„Podívej, April, chápu, že je to těžké, to s tvým tátou a Kraangem a tak, ale to není důvod páchat sebevraždu," snažil se nějak okomentovat svou činnost Leo. Mikey se do toho vložil.

„Ještě v koupelně!" pohlédl zničeně na teenagerku. April vyvalila oči. Všechen vztek z jejího výrazu vyprchal. Želvy tam jenom stály, Donnie se ze všech sil snažil nedívat na ni, ale na technické zařízení, o kterém v životě neslyšel, jinak se vytvořilo trapné ticho. April vydechla a prohrábla si rukou mokré vlasy.

„Kluci, já se nechtěla zabít," řekla a v duchu si probírala, jak jim to vysvětlí. Vzhledem k tomu, že želvy neměly vlasy, to bylo dost problematické. Pravděpodobně o vysoušeči vlasů nikdy neslyšely. Ale s tímhle prohlášením se zdálo, že se všem ulevilo. April natáhla ruku k Donniemu a ten jí po krátkém zaváhání zařízení podal. U toho zčervenal ještě víc.

„Tohle je fén," začala vysvětlovat April a všichni (dokonce i Mikey) ji napjatě poslouchali. „Lidi ho používají k usušení vlasů." Podívala se na ně, aby zjistila, jestli pochopili. Mikey si strčil prostřední prst k puse a díval se zaujatě.

„Když ho zapojíš a spustíš, fouká z něj horký vzduch," řekla April a odsunula Lea z cesty, zapojila fén do zásuvky a spustila. Uchopila Mikeyho ruku a namířila na ni fén. Želva nejprve ucukla, potom ale Mikey získal odvahu a ruku pod proud teplého vzduchu přece jen strčil. Vzápětí zjistil, že se mu to líbí, a dal pod zařízení celou hlavu. Raph ho odstrčil. Na to, že moc neměl rád techniku, se mu oči rozšířily zaujetím. Nebylo divu, želvy, ač humanoidní, byly chladnokrevné, takže za chladnějšího počasí byly pomalejší. S proudem teplého vzduchu ožily. Leo to taky zkusil.

„Můžu?" zeptal se Donnie. April fén vypnula a stále zapojený ho podala Donniemu. Ten prozkoumal oba konce.

„To je úžasné! Malý elektromotor uvnitř otepluje normální vzduch na teplý. Nemůžu se dočkat, až ho pořádně prozkoumám!" Donnie namířil fén proti sobě a spustil ho. Chvilku se nic nedělo a potom vyjekl.

„Au, au, pálí, pálí!" pustil fén. Jedině Aprilina rychlost a připravenost, že se tohle stane, ho dokázala chytit. Dívka se narovnala a zastrčila si cíp ručníku.

„Donnie, když to budeš držet na jednom místě, tak to bude pálit. Proto je lepší jím pohybovat," vysvětlila mu, a když Donnie se značně raněným pohledem přikývl, že porozuměl, Aprilin pohled ztvrdl.

„Tenhle fén nikdo rozebírat nebude, jasné?" Počkala na čtyři přikývnutí. Jen Mikey vykoukl.

„Ani si s ním nebudeme moct ohřát pizzu?" zeptal se nevinně. Donnie se plácl přes hlavu.

„Na to existuje takový stroj, Mikey. Říká se mu mikrovlnka!" okřikl mladšího bratra. Mikey se zadíval z Donnieho na fén, z něj zase na Donnieho a ještě jednou na fén. April si založila ruce v bocích.

„Už jste si to vyjasnili?" zeptala se. Dvě přikývnutí.

„Fajn, a teď ven! Ráda bych se osušila."

Nutno dodat, že k Vánocům toho roku dostal mistr Tříska pod stromeček vysoušeč vlasů. Měl z něj velkou radost.


	5. Bunkai

**Tahle jednorázovka se odehrává v době, kdy April začíná trénovat na kunoichi. Můžou tam být drobné odchylky od skutečnosti, zaprvé proto, že nemám dost zkušeností s psaním bojových scén a zadruhé mám teprve žlutý pásek v karate, takže to je taky o nedostatku zkušeností. Pokud by kata někoho zajímala, vyhledejte si Heian Nidan ;-)**

 **I don't own TMNT**

* * *

Donatello využíval všechen um, co měl. Z hlídky se vrátili dřív, protože ve městě se nic nedělo. Jako kdyby si všichni Kraangové udělali menší prázdniny. Zajímavé bylo, že i Trhačovi poskoci byli pryč, proto to kluci dnes večer zabalili a šli domů. Takže Donnie využíval svých ninja schopností, aby se mohl dívat, jak April trénuje s Třískou. Většinou byli po dobu Aprilina tréninku venku, takže tohle byla jedna z mála šancí, které dostal.

Donnie se přikročil za dveřmi do doja, aby se mohl dívat. April se nedívala ke dveřím, právě totiž pod vedením Třísky cvičila druhou katu. Sensei se soustředil plně na April a na časování katy. Při každé technice April něco řekl, opravil postoj, nebo ukázal, jak se má daný útok provést správně. Dívka se vždy opravila, dokud Tříska nebyl spokojený, a až potom pokračovala v další technice.

„Ne, April. Musíš to myslet vážně. Tohle je obrana proti kopu, takže ho odkryješ a oplatíš to nepříteli vlastním kopem. A pokud by to nestačilo, dorazíš protivníka gyuku-tsuki," vysvětloval Tříska. April stále stála v základním útočném postoji a zkusila to znovu. Tentokrát její ruka ujela a ona ztratila rovnováhu. Tříska zavřel oči a levý ušní boltec natočil ke vstupu. Donnie se instinktivně přikrčil. Něco mu říkalo, že by měl zmizet. Pozdě.

Sensei otevřel oči, podíval se přímo na něj a klidným hlasem ho vyzval: „Donatello, připoj se k nám." April se ohlédla přes rameno. Donnieho si vůbec nevšimla, až teď, kdy vstal a s povzdechem vešel do doja.

„Hai, Sensei," uklonil se Třískovi, který se na oplátku uklonil jemu. Sensei mu pokynul, že může odložit své bō a želva uposlechla. Nebylo to poprvé, co tohle dělal. Kvůli tomu, že se mu jeho zbraň neustále lámala, si ho Tříska mnohokrát po tréninku nechal v doju, aby s ním trénoval boj beze zbraně. Donnie tudíž uměl velmi dobře bojovat ručně. Takže se postavil do přípravného postoje a čekal.

„Bunkai Heian Nidan," dostal instrukcí od Třísky. _Ale ne_ , pomyslel si. Vzhledem k tomu, že Sensei chtěl April ukázat, jak se to dělá správně, znamenalo to, že se ocitl v roli útočníka.

Bunkai znamenalo využití katy proti reálnému soupeři, nebo analýza katy. Jeden člověk cvičil katu a předváděl, jaké dopady má který pohyb pro případného útočníka. Donatello bunkai nesnášel. Ať už byl v roli obránce, nebo v roli útočníka, vždycky to skončilo tím, že to on skončil na zemi a Tříska se nad ním vítězoslavně tyčil.

„Os," odpověděl a uklonil se. Tříska pohyb zopakoval. April spojila ruce za zády a trochu poodstoupila, aby jim nechala prostor, ale zároveň aby dobře viděla. Tříska se postavil do přípravného postoje.

„Donatello, požádám tě, aby ses nebránil. Rád bych April ukázal, jaký dopad má kata na útočníka," požádal želvu ve fialovém Tříska. Donnie v duchu zaklel. To znamenalo, že ho zítra zase bude bolet celý člověk (nebo v jeho případě celá želva), pokud by se Sensei neslitoval. A on byl mnoho věcí, ale jemný rozhodně nebyl. Donnie přesně věděl, proč tento druh tréninku nemá rád.

„Hajime," zavelel Sensei. Donnie udeřil pěstí směrem na mistrův obličej. Jeho ruka nenašla cíl. Byla odkloněna z dráhy, když Tříska zvedl ruce do jakéhosi čtverce. Donatellova druhá ruka vyrazila vzhůru. Tu Tříska zachytil, obě ruce zkřížil a přitáhl Donatella k sobě. Jeho levá pěst zasáhla Donnieho levý bok, který zůstal nechráněný. Tříska zůstal v tomto postoji a nechal Donatella, aby se z úderu trochu vzpamatoval. April se soucitně podívala na nejchytřejší želvu. Na to, že byl Donnie génius, někdy nechal své city, aby z něj udělala totálního idiota.

Jakmile mohl, zaútočil Donnie stejně, akorát z druhé strany. Tříska provedl ty samé údery jako předtím, pouze zrcadlově obráceně. Donnie vypustil jeden prudký výdech, když byl jeho pravý bok zasáhnut. Kdepak, Tříska dnes nehrál na jemnost. Donatello si promnul bolavý bok, aby aspoň snížil onu štiplavou bolest. Tříska si od svého nejchytřejšího studenta vysloužil pohled plný prosby. I přesto ale Donnie zaútočil, jak měl. Z Třískova pravého boku. Sensei předvedl dokonalé yoko-geri ke age spolu s uraken-uchi. Donatellovu hruď zasáhla Třískova ploska nohy (lépe řečeno tlapy), a aby toho nebylo málo, dostal želvák ještě úder od obličeje. Takové chvilky nechávaly Donatella na vážkách. V duchu přemýšlel, jestli z téhle tréninkové lekce vyjde v jednom kuse, protože, ačkoliv tohle byla jedna z nejjednodušších kat, Sensei ji ovládal jako málokdo.

Donatello se zvedl ze země. Tříska ho odkopl až na druhou stranu doja. Donnie zaujal místo před Třískou, který stál v základním obranném postoji, připraven bránit se. Donnie se ani nestačil pohnout, když ho zasáhly dva údery malíkovou hranou ruky, přímo pod krk. Mladý ninja věděl, že to Tříska udělal úmyslně, protože správný úder by mu mohl zlomit vaz. Po druhém takovém úderu Sensei natáhl ruku a zasáhl Donatella doprostřed hrudníku. Fialově maskovaná želva musela uskočit pár kroků dozadu. Jen tak tak se stačil vyhnout April, která nečekala, že zrovna tam ustoupí.

Donnie už tohoto menšího tréninku měl plné zuby. Chtěl se jenom dívat a takhle se mu to vymstilo. Co by teď dal za to, aby mohl být ve své laboratoři a zabývat se složitými experimenty. I tak ale zatřásl hlavou, aby se zbavil otupělosti, a postavil se k Třískově pravé straně. Sensei zopakoval stejné obranné techniky jako před chvílí. Donnie to schytal ke klíčním kostem. Zaúpěl, ale nechal Třísku, aby totéž zopakoval z druhé strany. April zachytila jeho pohled. Víceméně byl prosící.

Sensei oproti Donniemu vypadal svěže, přestože s April cvičili už přes hodinu a jeho studentka začínala cítit vysílení. Ne nadarmo ji Tříska varoval, že výcvik kunoichi bude jedna z nejtěžších věcí, které kdy zakusí. Donatello se zmátořil a postavil se do útočného postoje naproti Třískovi, který se mezitím stačil srovnat tak, aby půdorys katy připomínal měkké i. April je obešla, aby měla ze strany lepší výhled.

Donatello kopl přímým kopem po oblouku. Sice předvedl dokonalé mae-geri, ovšem pro Třísku to nebylo nic. Donatellovu nohu zachytil levou tlapkou a pravou mu nohu podrazil. Donnie měl co dělat, aby udržel rovnováhu, ale vzpamatoval se. Nebylo mu dopřáno oddychu. Tříska mu totiž vrazil do břicha takovou ránu, že se želva zapotácela a málem spadla. Ale Donnie, přestože o trochu slabší než jeho bratři, byl také ninja, takže rychle získal zpět rovnováhu a vykopl levou nohou, jakmile mohl. Břicho ho štípalo, jak ho před chvílí Tříska praštil, a vzhledem k tomu, že se v katě tenhle pohyb opakoval, akorát z druhé strany, Donatello zatnul břišní svaly, aby zmírnil nadcházející ránu. Tříska mu opět podrazil nohu a pravou rukou ho bouchl do břicha. Donnie tím byl ‚odstrčen' o pár kroků, ale i tak se vymrštil k jednomu útoku na Třískovo střední pásmo. Sensei tomu zabránil použitím krytu moroke-uke.

Fialově maskovaná želva se těšila na konec katy, který se nezadržitelně blížil. Stačilo jen, aby provedl útok na dolní pásmo, který Tříska krytem gedan barai zablokoval, a útok na horní pásmo, což se mu taky nepovedlo. Totéž stačilo zopakovat z druhé strany.

Tříska dokončil katu a s Donatellem se navzájem uklonili. Mentor se obrátil k April. Ta si v tom krátkém čase odpočinula a zdálo se, že je zase plná energie.

„Můžeme obnovit trénink, April," vyzval ji Tříska. Dívka se mu uklonila a postavila se doprostřed doja.

„Dobrá práce, Donatello," pochválil syna Tříska. Donnie se rozpačitě podrbal na hlavě.

„Heh, to nic nebylo, Sensei," řekl rozpačitě a couval k východu z doja. Než se tam dostal, ozvalo se: „Ale bylo, Donnie. Moc jsi mi pomohl. Díky." April vypadala vděčně.

„Teď už to určitě zvládnu," dodala sebejistě a provedla stejné výpady, trochu pomaleji, než to šlo Třískovi, ale měly správnou dynamiku a April se snažila. Donnie trochu zčervenal a lehce se zasmál. Potom konečně opustil dojo a nechal April a Třísku o samotě.


	6. Narozeniny

**Hádejte, komu je dneska osmnáct? Ano, mně, takže jsem se rozhodla napsat menší povídku, jako můj dárek Vám. Až na to, že v Americe jsou dospělí až od 21 let a já tam opravdu chtěla mít Třísku.**

 **Takže happy birthday to me!**

 **I don't own TMNT**

* * *

V celém doupěti bylo veselo. V obývacím pokoji vyřvávalo rádio a linuly se z něj poslední hity moderní doby. Nikomu nevadilo, že mistr Tříska už několikrát žádal, aby hudbu alespoň ztlumili, protože pro jeho citlivé uši to bylo jako skřípání nehtů po tabuli. Kluci vždycky poslechli, ale po chvíli už muzika zase vyhrávala. Načež si Tříska jen povzdechl a nechal je, ať si dělají, co chtějí. Koneckonců, dnes jim bylo osmnáct let. Přesně před tolika lety si je koupil ve slevě. Před tolika roky zmutovali. A ačkoliv ještě nebyli úplně dospělí, byl to přece jen významný den. Osmnáct vám je jen jednou za život.

Michelangelo spolu se svou asistentkou Ice Cream Kitty pekl dort, který se zázračně nesestával z červů, ale z mouky, vajec a skutečných ingrediencí. April přinesla balení čokolády na vaření, aby měli nějakou polevu. Leonardo se ochomýtal kolem kuchyně, čas od času se ptal Mikeyho, jestli nepotřebuje s něčím pomoct, mladší želva ho ale pokaždé odbyla. Bylo známo široko daleko, že Leo není zrovna dobrý kuchař. Toastovač v kuchyni toho byl věčným důkazem.

Raphael a Donatello uklízeli. Za hudby se jim pracovalo mnohem lépe, takže doupě se brzy lesklo. Na zemi se už neválely prázdné krabice od pizzy. Na poličkách nebylo ani zrnko prachu. Bylo tam jako v klícce. April a Casey se vytratili, aby si něco zařídili, ale tentokrát to Donnieho ani neobtěžovalo. Sváteční nálada mu v tom bránila.

Tříska byl v doju, ale – jako zázrakem – nemeditoval. Urovnával fotografie, které byly na polici. On sám s malými želvami, mohlo jim být tak pět let, on sám stál vzadu a čtyři želví kluci byli před ním. Všichni měli své masky (byl to první rok, kdy je měli) a vypadali celkově jako štěňata německého ovčáka, která ještě nedorostla do svých tělesných proporcí.

Fotografie všech čtyř, pořízená pár týdnů poté, co dostali své první, opravdové zbraně. Leonardo svíral své meče ninjato a na tváři měl upřímný úsměv. V očích se mu zračil obdiv. Raphael měl v ruce jen jednu sai a zkoušel, jestli je její konec opravdu tak ostrý, i když ho Tříska napomínal, ať to nedělá. Donatello se tvářil zachmuřeně, zatímco měl v ruce bō. Tříska si dobře pamatoval, že nebyl zrovna nadšený z toho, že má jako jediný dřevěnou zbraň. A nakonec Michelangelo. Na jeho kulatém obličeji bylo vidět, jak je šťastný. A přesto se nedíval do objektivu. Jeho pozornost zaujal shora padající papírek od bonbonu.

Stará krysa vzala fotoaparát ze svého pokoje. Byl čas pořídit další fotku. Záhy zjistil, že April a Casey se vrátili do doupěte a právě hráli dámu s Leem a Donniem. Netřeba říkat, že Donatello vyhrával.

„Michelangelo, Raphaeli, mohli byste sem přijít?" zeptal se Tříska, ale rozhodně nemusel křičet. Obě želvy ho slyšely velmi dobře, měly dokonale vytrénovaný sluch.

„Awww, Sensei, právě zdobím dort!" ozval se z kuchyně slabý protest. Raphael přišel i s Chompym. Vesmírná želva mu seděla na rameni a nadšeně pozorovala osazenstvo doupěte.

„Pak na tebe tedy počkáme, Michelangelo," pravil Tříska a usedl k své rodině. Zaujatě se podíval na rozehranou partii dámy a posunul jednu z figurek. Ozval se rozzuřený Caseyho hlas.

„Jak to, že vždycky vyhrajete?" vyskočil mladý rebel. Donnie se potutelně usmál. To on partii dobře rozehrál. Casey proti němu stejně nikdy neměl šanci.

„Říká se tomu mozek, Casey," pronesl sarkasticky Raph a spolu s Leem se tomu zasmáli.

Konečně Mikey vylezl z kuchyně. V rukou svíral čokoládový dort. Navzdory tomu, že Mikey nikdy neobdržel žádnou lekci týkající se cukrářství, vypadal dort jako z pohádky. Tři zbývající želvy se nad něj naklonily.

„Fíha," pískl Leo.

„To je vážně čokoláda?" zeptal se skepticky Donnie.

„Vypadá úžasně!" April.

Tříska si prohmátl vous. „Opravdu se ti velmi povedl," pochválil nejmladšího syna. Mikey se hrdě napřímil. Vzal podnos s dortem do jedné ruky a vykřikl: „Komu je dneska osmnáct?" A všichni čtyři bratři zvolali: „Nám je dneska osmnáct!"

„Komu je dneska osmnáct?"

„MIKEY!" okřikli ho bratři. April šla do kuchyně a přinesla nůž. Casey se díval z druhé strany. Leo jako nejstarší a ze želv zaručeně nejzkušenější s noži se ho chopil a zařízl se do dortu. Mistr Tříska pozvedl fotoaparát.

„Všechno nejlepší!" zvolali April a Casey zároveň. Želví kluci se na sebe podívali a vykřikli: „Šťastné narozeniny!"

Nutno dodat, že to byla nejlepší fotka, jakou mistr Tříska kdy pořídil.


	7. Requiem

**To, že Leo poslouchá chlapecké skupiny, mám z oficiálního** ** _Tumblr_** **u želv. Co se tam člověk nedozví… Každopádně tato povídka obsahuje spoilery pro Requiem a Owari (S04E25 &26), takže jste byli varováni. **

**Upřímně s touhle povídkou nejsem spokojená. Myslím, že jsem to měla skončit někde u scény Mikeyho a Lea v kuchyni.**

 **I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

Svět se pro ně v ten moment zastavil. Na chvíli se Země přestala otáčet. Dokázali jen přihlížet, jak se Tříska řítil ze střechy. Leonardo zareagoval jako první, instinktivně vyběhl vpřed, aby mistra chytil, a za ním se hnali Michelangelo a Donatello. Noc proťal jejich křik.

Byli příliš pomalí. Mistr Tříska dopadl tvrdě na zem. Možná bylo lepší, že v tu chvíli už v něm nezbyla ani špetka života, jinak by ho pád zcela jistě dorazil. Spolu s dopadem slyšeli křupnutí, které provázelo pravděpodobné zlámání kostí.

„Neeeee!" vykřikl Leo, jak to slyšel. K mistrovi doběhli téměř společně s Donniem a Mikeym. Leo klesl na kolena a se zoufalým výrazem senseiem zatřásl.

„Otče," vzdychl a ještě jednou se adoptivním otcem pokusil zatřást, zda by se snad neprobudil. Ve skrytu duše ale věděl, že takový pád by zabil každého. Hlavně když se na chodníku pod Třískou tvořila kaluž krve, jak ho Super Trhač probodl. Pokud by nezemřel pádem, pak by jistě vykrvácel.

„Otče," řekl Leo, tentokrát zněl víc zoufale. Donnie naproti němu hledal sebemenší známku života. Nechtěl si připustit, že už Třísku prostě nezachrání. Mikey vedle něj jenom držel Yoshiho za ruku a ramena se mu otřásala vzlyky, jež se snažil ze všech sil zadržet.

Ani jeden nevěnoval pozornost obrovské ráně, která se ozvala, když Super Trhač spadl ze střechy a jeho pád se zastavil o popelářské auto. April dokončila to, co načal mistr Tříska. Cena za prozatímní porážku Trhače ale byla vysoká. Casey se svým typickým výrazem se vzchopil a uchopil páku na sešrotování odpadu.

„Oops," řekl bezvýrazně, když stroj začal pracovat. Neprojevil žádnou lítost k vrahovi mistra, jehož se zpočátku sám bál. Casey se ale se svým strachem z krys vypořádal jednou provždy. V jeho světě neměl žádný Trhač místo. Skončil jako odpad, kterým také byl. Casey toleroval Třísku, ale když se připojil k ostatním, jen stál opodál. Ani jemu nepřipadalo vhodné želvy rušit.

Sledoval, jak i Leo zkoušel nahmatat Třískův tep. Na všech místech, kde to šlo. Donnie se na něj podíval, v hnědých očích se mu zračily slzy, které se pokoušel zastavit. Leo zavřel oči.

„Ne, prosím…" zašeptal hlasem plným zoufalství Leonardo.

Donatello se už pořádně nesnažil zadržovat slzy. Proč mu zůstanou už jen vzpomínky? Jak byl Tříska nadšený, když mu předvedl svůj první vynález. Jak společně zavedli do doupěte elektrický proud. Jak mu ve společnosti svých bratrů představil T-phone. Oni z něj byli nadšení; Tříska spíš skeptický. Ale byl to jeden z okamžiků, kdy byl on nejšťastnější.

Mikey držel Třískovu tlapu ve svých rukou. Slzy mu kanuly po tváři a nejmladší z bratrů vzlykal. Chtělo se mu křičet. Řvát, dokonce, přesto z jeho úst vyšlo jen zlomené kňourání.

„Pa…pa?" vydechl. Žádná odpověď. Mikey zabořil hlavu do Třískova kimona ve chvíli, kdy ze střechy sešli Raphael s April.

Raph, stále otřesený z toho, co před chvílí na vlastní oči viděl, zrychleně dýchal; i jemu se do dechu dostalo pár vzlyků.

April byla po vydání vlny energie, kterou porazila Trhače, stále zesláblá, že ji Casey musel podepřít, aby se vůbec udržela na nohou. Už měla zrudlé oči od pláče. Tříska možná nebyl její otec, ale v mnohém ho nahradil, když o něj na nějakou dobu přišla. I ona měla právo truchlit.

Raph si zdravou rukou přikryl obličej, aby nebylo vidět, že mu z očí padají slzy. Nakonec i on poraženě klesl na kolena, stejně jako ostatní. Casey, podpírající vzlykající April, stál opodál a snažil se ji uklidnit. Bohužel, čím víc se to snažil, tím víc začínal i o sám pociťovat ztrátu. Ztrátu učitele. Ztrátu přítele. Stál tam s April, zatímco čtyři teenageři – ne, muži, už to byli muži, truchlili pro ztrátu svého otce.

Mikey vzlykal úplně hystericky. Donnie ho objal kolem ramen, vzal do ruky tu jeho, zkrvavenou od Třískova kimona, a nechal ho zabořit obličej do ramene. Nejmladší bráška se pomalu uklidňoval, alespoň do nějakého stavu, kdy bylo možné Třískovo tělo bez průtahů naložit do Shellraiseru a odjet. Donnie a Leo mistra zvedli z přední strany; Mikey a Raph vzadu. Michelangelo se zase rozvzlykal, i když se to opravdu snažil zastavit. Tentokrát ho ani Raphael neokřikl.

Pomalý průvod uzavíral Casey s April. V Shellraiseru si sedla na podlahu vedle Mikeyho, který se nedokázal od Třískova těla odtrhnout. Casey si tedy vzal Mikeyho místo, zatímco ostatní bratři se mlčky ujali svých. Leo prudce zařadil rychlost a rozjel se pryč, kamkoliv jinam než sem.

Cestou domů vůbec nemluvili. Jen Mikey seděl na kolenou u Třísky a stále svíral jeho ruku. April ho konejšivě hladila po krunýři, ale sama měla co dělat, aby se nezhroutila. Byla vyčerpaná, zraněná, a nejradši by padla do postele. Chtěla ale dopřát želvám útěchu. Neměli by být sami, ne tuto noc.

„Můžete přespat u mě doma," nabídla April, zatímco se Shellraiser řítil ulicemi. Jeli směrem k jejímu bytu, aby ji a Caseyho vysadili.

„To je v pořádku, díky, April," odvětil smutně Donnie a zadíval se nepřítomně do obrazovky. Leo se z předního sedadla ozval: „Ale potřebuju se na něco zeptat tvého táty."

Proto, když zaparkovali před domem, odtrhli Mikeyho od Třískova těla, stanuli u dveří Aprilina bytu. Kirby O'Neil vypadal, že se mu ulevilo, když dceru viděl. Objal April, s uniformou ulepenou od krve, ale jemu to nevadilo. Jeho dcera byla doma. Teprve potom přelétl pohledem želvy a Caseyho.

„Co se stalo?" zeptal se, když uviděl jejich ztrápené obličeje. Čtyři želví kluci tam dokázali jen stát, ani jeden neodpověděl, takže se toho ujala April sama.

„Sensei… Trhač ho zabil," zašeptala a sklopila pohled k zemi. Určitě si dávala za vinu, že nijak nemohla zasáhnout. Ona i Raph. To oni byli na střeše, dokázali Třísku jen varovat, ale nijak zasáhnout.

Leo se pokusil napřímit.

„Chtěl jsem se zeptat, jestli bychom ho mohli pohřbít na vaší rodinné farmě," řekl, „určitě by se mu to tam líbilo." Raph se na Lea podíval, pro jednou se v jeho očích zračil souhlas s tím, co jeho starší bratr zamýšlí udělat.

Kirby se setkal pohledem s April, potom vzhlédl na kluky. Jen dva starší bratři se drželi, Donnie a Mikey měli pohledy sklopené do země. Drželi jeden druhého kolem ramen. Casey stál stranou od skupinky a opíral se zády o stěnu chodby. Vypadal, že lituje jenom toho, že Trhače nerozřezal na malé kousíčky a pak ho nehodil do řeky.

„Určitě můžete. Nic jiného by si ani nepřál," odpověděl Aprilin otec a pokusil se vyloudit slabý úsměv, který vyšel spíš jako škleb.

„See ya," rozloučil se v tom momentě Casey a zamířil dolů ze schodů. Pravděpodobně domů. Raph zvedl ruku na pozdrav a opřel se krunýřem o stěnu. To, že může poškodit omítku, ho zhola nezajímalo. A nikdo ho nenapomenul.

„Arigatou gozaimasu," uklonil se Leo formálně a pokynul týmu. „Už bychom měli jít. Zatím, April, nashledanou, pane O'Neile," řekl a už šel ze dveří. Mladší želvy se posmutněle rozloučily (kromě Rapha) a zamířily za ním. Když vtom je ve dveřích zastavil Kirbyho hlas.

„Kluci… Kdybyste něco potřebovali… Vím, že ho nemůžu nahradit, ale vždycky se můžete obrátit na mě. Rád vám pomůžu," podrbal se pan O'Neil vzadu na krku a objal April kolem ramen. Leo se proti němu obrátil a jednou rázně kývl hlavou. Potom oknem na chodbě vyskočil ven do noci. Raph se neobtěžoval dát najevo, že Aprilina otce slyšel. Odrazil se a byl pryč. Donnie s Mikeym se na sebe podívali. Potom se starší z nich pokusil vyloudit zoufalý úsměv. Mikeyho oči se zase leskly.

„Pojď," řekl jemně Donnie a poslal Mikeyho oknem napřed. Ještě vrhl jeden pohled na otce a dceru a taky se klidil z chodby. Při skoku temným městem ještě viděl Caseyho siluetu na konci ulice.

Cestou do doupěte už nikdo nemluvil. Mikey na zadním sedadle Shellraiseru usnul a starším bratrům se nechtělo malého brášku budit, takže se Třískova těla chopili jen tři. Donnie se nějak pokusil alespoň zašít rány, které sensei utržil, a jeho kimono hodil do staré pračky, kterou našel na skládce a opravil. Ne že by želvám k něčemu byla, on to podstoupil vlastně jen kvůli April, když bydlela s nimi v doupěti, ale teď se pračka celkem hodila.

Její hluk probudil Mikeyho a nejmladší želvák se přiloudal s klížícíma se očima do obýváku, kde na schodech seděli Raph a Leo. Nemluvili, jen se dívali směrem k doju, kde pod velkým stromem ležel sensei. Mikey se svalil na schody a znovu zavřel oči. Donnie nechal pračku běžet a posadil se k bratrům. Jeho hlava klesla na Leovo rameno, když usnul.

Ani jeden želvák nespal tu noc klidně. Leo se několikrát probudil z příšerného snu, jen aby zjistil, že ta hrozná noční můra, která se mu zdála, je skutečná. Mikey si dokonce skočil do pokoje pro plyšového medvídka, kterého před tak dlouhou dobou Tříska našel a dal jemu a Donniemu.

Brzy ráno se Leo vzbudil. Potřeboval se nějak uklidnit. Jako první ho napadlo jít do doja, aby meditoval, ale až příliš brzy si vzpomněl, že tam je Třískovo tělo. Želvák se obrátil a šel do koupelny, kde vypnul pračku. Vyndal z ní kimono a pověsil ho na provizorní prádelní šňůru, kterou tam vyvěsili kvůli April, když s nimi bydlela, a kterou ještě nikdo nevyměnil za nějakou trvalejší.

V kuchyni byl už Michelangelo. Jeho obvyklý úsměv zmizel a nahradily ho rudé oči od pláče a unavený výraz. Nejmladší želvák každý den vařil, ale dnes ho chuť dělat teplou snídani přešla a na stůl jen položil krabici s cereáliemi a mléko. Uprostřed stolu trůnila Ice Cream Kitty, která se snažila Mikeyho marně rozveselit cákáním zmrzliny na jeho nos. Oranžově maskovaná želva se obrátila smutnýma očima na bratra.

„Chybí mi," zašeptal Mikey a jeho nevinné modré oči se znovu naplnily slzami. Leo si vedle něj přitáhl židli a objal ho kolem ramene.

„Mně taky, Mikey, mně taky."

Mlčky jedli studenou snídani. V půlce se k nim připojil Raphael. Mlčel a jen přes stůl sledoval Lea a Mikeyho, jak uklidňují jeden druhého. Donnie se na snídani neobjevil. Zavřel se v laboratoři a odmítal vyjít ven. Bylo až s podivem, že když se konečně uvolil opustit své teritorium, jeho tvář byla celá červená.

Nikdo neměl chuť to dopoledne trénovat. Všichni byli příliš pohrouženi do svého malého světa. Bylo to, jako kdyby byli ještě stále ti patnáctileté děti, které neměly dovoleno jít ven. Choulili se spolu na schodech, jeden druhého objímal, jejich oči nepřítomně sledovaly černou obrazovku televize. Čas se pro ně zastavil.

Nakonec to byl Leo, kdo první vstal a začal neklidně přecházet po doupěti. Vyhýbal se doju, ale jeho neustálé pochodování želví bratry tak rozrušilo, že Raph trochu zvýšil hlas.

„Mohl bys toho laskavě nechat?" řekl jen a pak zase sklopil hlavu. Leovy kroky ustaly. Nejstarší z bratrů byl jen pár kroků od nich a cítil na sobě Mikeyho pohled. To on byl teď hlavou rodiny a jeho mladší bratři očekávali, že je provede tímto obdobím. Oplatil Mikeyho pohled.

„Měli bychom se přesvědčit, jestli jsou všichni v pořádku," oznámil Leo a Raph se líně zvedl.

„Cokoliv. Všechno je lepší, než tady trčet," popadl své saie a zastrčil je za opasek. Mikey vyletěl jako střela, s sebou stáhl Donnieho. Ten vypadal, že se mu moc nechce. Mikeyho elán se ale přenesl i na něj a brzy želvy putovaly k nejbližšímu otvoru ven.

Jako první vyrazili do nemocnice, kam byla Karai převezena. Mikey napsal SMS Leatherheadovi, který ho o tom informoval. Stejně tak ho ujistil, že všichni z Mighty Mutanimals jsou v pořádku. Slash byl trochu pomlácený od Trhače, ale - jak už včera na střeše Raphaela při jeho odchodu dolů za Třískou přesvědčil – přežije to. Želvy se tedy vydaly směrem k nemocnici.

New York Foundling hospital byla velká cihlová budova, která vypadala, že už taky potřebuje pořádnou rekonstrukci, ale pro potřeby Karai jistě byla víc než dostačující. Pravděpodobně tam moc návštěvníků také nebylo, takže pro želvy úplně ideální. Přesto jim trvalo dlouho, než našli to správné okno a i to poznali jen díky tomu, že u postele seděla na židli Shinigami. Zdálo se, že klimbá.

Donnie si poradil s oknem (vážně, kdo v dnešní době NEUMÍ otevřít okno zvenku?), čímž vylekal Shinigami, která se poplašeně rozhlédla, když ale zjistila, že to jsou jen oni, zklidnila se. Želvy vlezly dovnitř.

„Jak to vypadá?" otázal se Leo s pohledem upřeným na Karai. Ačkoliv věděl, že její pravé jméno je Miwa, dělalo mu potíže o ní tak smýšlet. Ležela bezvládně na posteli, jen přístroje ukazovaly, že je stále naživu. Pravou ruku měla v sádře a poprvé byla bez své výzbroje. Mikey mezitím natáhl ruku po jakémsi ovladači visícímu z postele.

„Můžu zmáčknout tohle?" zeptal se, očividně se snažil znít vesele. Leo i Shinigami se na něj obořili.

„NE!" zaznělo místností jejich varování. Mikey ruku rychle stáhl.

„Podle lékařů je stabilizovaná, ale kdo ví, kdy se probere," odpověděla Shinigami a už se jí znovu klížily oči. Vypadalo to, že ani ona se v noci moc nevyspala. Její klobouk byl odložený na nemocničním stolku. Karai ho beztak nepotřebovala.

„Jak to vlastně u vás vypadá?" zeptala se, což pravděpodobně neměla, protože želvy svěsily hlavu. Donniemu stekla po tváři slza, Raph se musel otočit a kopnout do křesla, které bylo k dispozici návštěvám. Mikey se pověsil na Donnieho. A Leo… Leo se snažil být jejich oporou. Ale ani on nevydržel předstírat, že všechno je v pořádku.

„Zabili Třísku," řekl jen, než se mu roztřásl hlas. Shinigami se v rozčilení postavila.

„Cože?" vydechla překvapeně. „To není možné," dodala už mnohem tišeji.

„Je to pravda," vzlykl Mikey zpoza Donnieho. Shinigami se zadívala do země.

„Kluci," začala, „to mi je vážně, vážně moc líto." Položila Leovi ruku na rameno, snad aby mu poskytla oporu. Karai se ve spánku zachvěla, ale neprobrala se.

„Za dva dny bude pohřeb. Převezeme ho na farmu O'Neilových. My odjedeme ráno, abychom to tam připravili," oznámil jí Leo a obrátil se k oknu. Želvy zmizely stejně rychle, jako přišly. Ani jednomu z nich se ještě nechtělo domů. Bude je tam čekat jen prázdnota, proč se tedy vracet? Bratři se rozhodli zakotvit v Central Parku, kde seděli na větvích stromů a sledovali, jak se lidé procházejí nebo venčí své mazlíčky.

„Donnie?" obrátil se kolem poledne Mikey k Donniemu. Ležel na břiše, rozvalený na mohutné větvi a hrál si s nunchaky. Fialově maskovaný bratr zvedl obočí v němé otázce.

„Bolí umírání?" zeptal se Mikey, oči se mu zase leskly.

Jak by na tohle měl odpovědět? Nemůže mu přece říct, že to muselo bolet jako čert. Mikey se to nemusel dozvědět, rozhodně ne takhle. Donnie se podíval do koruny stromu. Mikey vyčkával, než se začal nudit.

„Don-nie!" vyzval ho znuděně.

„Ne tak jako ztráta milované osoby, Mikey," řekl Donatello a Raph se na ty dva podíval z koruny vedlejšího stromu. Chápal, že se Mikey potřebuje někomu svěřit se svými pocity, ale tohle bylo jako přidávat do otevřené rány sůl. Pevně zavřel oči a opřel se hlavou o větev.

Mikey zabořil hlavu do Donnieho ramene, načež ho starší želvák objal jednou rukou. I jemu se chtělo brečet, ale aspoň jednou musel stát nohama pevně na zemi. Jeho mladší bráška ho potřeboval a on tu musel být pro něj.

Leo vypozoroval chvíli, kdy v té části parku nikdo nebyl, než kluky pobídl, aby se vrátili domů. Raph hbitě seskočil ze stromu. Donnie popohnal Mikeyho a všichni čtyři ninjové se vydali skrytí za keři a stromy k východu, tedy i k nejbližšímu kanálu. Ačkoliv se toulali celé dopoledne, ve skutečnosti nebyli daleko od domova. Ze stok vyšli tajným východem do tunelu metra a po slepé koleji, na kterých byl zaparkován Shellraiser a Party wagon, se dostali až do nepoužívané stanice metra, která jim sloužila jako domov.

„Konečně jste tady! Mysleli jsme, že se neukážete!" uslyšeli známý hlas, jen co prošli turniketem. Casey Jones se opíral o sloup stanice a April O'Neilová seděla na schodech a četla odborný časopis. Oba byli oblečení normálně, což u Caseyho znamenalo pořádně obnošenou mikinu a kalhoty na několika místech roztrhané. April na sobě měla své oblíbené žluté tričko s číslem pět a džínové kraťasy.

„Přišli jsme vám dělat morální podpory," dodala April a odložila četbu. Nutno říct, že všechny čtyři želvy byly jejich náhlým zjevením překvapené. V prostoru mezi teenagery se rozprostřelo trapné ticho, kdy nikdo nevěděl, co má říct.

„Ehhh… Dáte si čaj?"

April a Casey strávili zbytek odpoledne u želv. Společně připravili Třískovo tělo a naložili ho do Shellraiseru. Potom omyli podlahu doja, kde byla zaschlá krev. April se toho ujala, protože nechtěla vidět kluky ještě smutnější, než byli. Uklízení krve z podlahy by jim nepomohlo. Casey s Raphem si vybíjeli vztek na panákovi, teď už notně zdevastovaném. Rudě maskovaná želva si krátila čas tím, že svými saiemi házela do panákova plyšového těla. Za hlavu bylo deset bodů, za oko dvacet. Knoflíky, které tvořily oči, už byly dávno na zemi.

Leonardo chtěl nejdřív pomoct April s úklidem, ta ho ale vyhnala s tím, že to zvládne sama, proto se nejstarší želva uchýlila k informování všech, kteří Třísku znali, o smutné události. Shinigami schválila, že přijde, Slash a jeho tým odepsali také kladně. Dokonce i holub Pete dal zprávu, že přiletí. Leo tedy přes mobil zaslal adresu farmy O'Neilových.

Donatello a Michelangelo se zavřeli v laboratoři, ale ani génius, ani jeho laboratorní asistent na ničem nepracovali. Seděli na zemi, Donnie se krunýřem opíral o stůl a nohy měl zkříženě v tureckém sedu. Na jeho klíně byla Mikeyho hlava. Kulaté tváře měl smáčené od slz. Nejmladší želva se uplakala ke spánku, takže teď ho Donnie konejšivě hladil po krunýři, zatímco se díval do prázdna protější zdi.

Ani této noci nespali želví kluci ve svých pokojích. Po nezbytné večerní hygieně se všichni schoulili v hlavní obývací místnosti, kde přespávali i minulé noci. Fyzická blízkost bratrů jim přinášela pocit bezpečí. Mikey byl rozvalený na břiše, zatímco Raphova hlava spočívala na jeho krunýři. Donnie usnul s vědeckým magazínem na hlavě a Leo se hlavou opíral o jeho rameno.

Noc uběhla jako voda. Když se Leo probudil, připadalo mu nemožné, že je Tříska mrtvý teprve jeden den. Jenže když uviděl jeho tělo v opuštěném Shellraiseru, uvědomil si, jaká je to nemilosrdná pravda. Protože byl jako první vzhůru, vzal igelitovou tašku a z lednice zabalil dvě krabice s cereáliemi a několik zmražených jídel dal do mrazící tašky, která byla už od včerejšího večera připravená pro přepravu Ice Cream Kitty. Zmíněná kočka se naklonila přes okraj ledničky a zvědavě mňoukla. Nelíbilo se jí, že je připraven její cestovní box. Nerada opouštěla své teritorium.

K snídani měli pomerančový džus a toast. Leo se nesnažil vařit, s toasterem měl nepříjemné zkušenosti a věděl, že je lepší počkat na Mikeyho, jehož kulinářské umění je na takové úrovni, jako je Leovo v ninjutsu. Dokonce i Donnie se dostavil na snídani a snědl celý jeden toast, což byl na jeho poměry výkon. Kdepak, Donatello byl u jídla vždycky vybíravý.

Raph a Chompy byli připraveni, malá vesmírná želva se na cestu těšila a netrpělivě povzbuzovala Mikeyho, který se snažil nacpat svou kočku do přepravky. Ice Cream Kitty se nevysvětlitelnou silou držela ledničky, jako kdyby na tom závisel její život. Uvnitř byly její nasbírané poklady – Pokémoní karty, které sebrala Mikeymu, Třískovy eidamové nanuky a další různé věci, na které někdo nedával moc dobrý pozor.

Přece jen se musela pustit, když ji Leo chytil za packy. Mikey ji jemně vložil do mrazící tašky mezi láhev mléka a mražené jídlo a z lednice jí tam dal sošku myši. Ice Cream Kitty ji okamžitě vzala a zmizela v útrobách tašky, aby svůj poklad opatrovala. Mikey vzal tašku do ruky a jako poslední ze čtyř nastoupil do Shellraiseru.

Cesta byla úmorně dlouhá. Uvnitř auta panovalo ticho a naplnila ho podivná atmosféra. Představa, že teď pár hodin pojedou s Třískovou mrtvolou někam do tramtárie, se ani jednomu nelíbila. Raph si rozevřel komiks, aby se nějak zabavil. Pro jednou se zachoval jako starší bratr a s Mikeym si četli spolu. Donnie zamyšleně pozoroval krajinu, která kolem ubíhala.

Když opustili New York, jeli po dálnici. Krajina se změnila na pole a občasné domky. Potom přišla menší města. Křižovatky. Prodejci, kteří se snažili pocestným prodat vypěstovanou zeleninu. Zase města. Pole, les, pár farem. Dostihová dráha. Vesnice. Zdálo se, jako by cesta trvala nekonečně dlouho. Mikey si už hodnou chvíli hrál s mapou New Yorku. Raph otevřel střešní poklop, aby se nadýchal čerstvého vzduchu.

Konečně Leo odbočil na příjezdovou cestu k farmě. Kluci si oddechli; po dlouhé cestě byli konečně u cíle. Trpělivost nikdy nepatřila k jejich nejlepším kvalitám.

Mikey se vyřítil ze Shellraiseru rychlostí blesku. U kurníku si na hlavu nasadil slamák a šel zkontrolovat slepice a Dr. Cluckingsworth, o které se v době absence staral soused, vzdálený asi dva kilometry. Pokud viděl zmutovanou slepici, nejspíš si myslel, že šlo o nějaký nádor, protože všechny ostatní byly normální. Ostatní tři bratři pomalu vystoupili. Leo se musel pousmát. Mikey konečně přestal plakat a měl něco, čím by se zabavil. Připadalo mu správné nechat ho hrát si se slepicemi.

Donnie zamířil do stodoly, kde přetrvávala jeho provizorní laboratoř. Jakmile zjistil, že je všechno v absolutním pořádku, jak to tam zanechal, vybavil se rýčem a obrátil se k odchodu. U vrat se zasekl.

„Leo, asi budu potřebovat tvou pomoc," řekl k nejstaršímu z nich. Leonardo se podíval na Rapha, pokrčil rameny a šel za géniem. Koneckonců nevěděl, co přesně má jeho mladší bratr v plánu. Raphael vzal lopatu a šel vybrat vhodné místo pro hrob.

Už byl podvečer, když se Donnie a Leo vrátili. Nesli obrovský kus kamene, nejspíše žuly, jen aby ho zanesli do stodoly a Donnie se tam s ním zavřel. Od té chvíle se odtamtud ozývalo klepání.

Vykopaný hrob působil hrozivým dojmem. Mikey se přímo bál pohlédnout z okna domu, protože měl dojem, jako kdyby z díry v zemi mělo něco vylétnout. Nedokázal se soustředit ani u svých oblíbených pořadů.

Asi ve druhé polovině dílu s Chrisem Bradfordem se na příjezdové cestě ozval zvuk pneumatik. Následovala dodávka. Leo vyhlédl ze dveří, aby zjistil, kdo to přijíždí. Byl celkem překvapený, že to je Party Wagon. V něm cestovali Mutanimals. Řídila Shinigami. Zaparkovala auto vedle Shellraiseru a ven vyskočil Slash (téměř se ostny na krunýři zasekl) s plnou náručí potravin.

„Hej, Leo! Trochu jsem nakoupila!" zamávala Shinigami a sama vzala jednu tašku. Jason, alias Mondo Gecko, se nemohl vynadívat. Obloha byla ten den jasná a hvězdy zářily jasněji než kdy předtím. V New Yorku na takovou podívanou nebyli zvyklí.

„Jak je Karai?" zeptal se Leo, zatímco převzal od mladé ženy nákup. Shinigami se opřela o stěnu.

„Stále se neprobrala," odpověděla. Dveřmi se protáhl Rockwell. Inteligentní opice se rozhlédla po obývacím pokoji a vytřeštila oči.

„Vy tady nemáte kutila?" zeptal se překvapeně. Leo mu proto musel vysvětlit, že se Donnie zavřel ve stodole a už pár hodin tam něco vyrábí. Rockwell si pohrdavě odfrkl.

„To se mu podobá," poznamenal a proklestil si cestu mezi Raphem a Mikeym do domu. Shinigami už byla uvnitř a rovnala nakoupené věci do ledničky, která ještě nebyla zapojená, takže zatímco ona skládala potraviny, Rockwell se ujal zapojení ledničky.

Mondo Gecko se pohodlně usadil na pohovce a znovu pustil seriál. Mikey sebou plácl na gauč vedle něj a v tichosti se dívali. Ale nebylo to jako obyčejně. Mikey neustále pohledem těkal mezi obrazovkou a Leem, který se opíral o okenní rám a televizi sledoval jen napůl. Zdálo se, jako by si Mikey nebyl jistý, jestli je všechno v pořádku.

Slash seděl s Raphem v kuchyni a zatím probírali jeho zranění z poslední bitvy. Slash byl v pořádku, poté, co ho Trhač odhodil ze střechy, se zasekl o balkon jednoho z hotelových pokojů a vyškrábal se zpátky na střechu. To ovšem bylo až po Trhačově pádu, navíc byl tak vážně zraněný, že by se stejně nemohl zapojit do boje.

„Hej, lidi, asi to zabalím," oznámil asi po hodině nicnedělání. Vstal tak prudce, že židle zaskřípala. Mikey nadskočil. Každý skřípající zvuk mu připomínal Trhače. Uklidnil se, když viděl, že to byl jenom Slash. Zabořil se zpátky do pohovky a pohled upřel na obrazovku.

Jako první odešel Slash, následoval Rockwell, Raph, Mikey, s ním šel Jason, až nakonec zůstali Shinigami a Leo (a Donnie v laboratoři, který pravděpodobně neplánoval jít tuto noc spát – jako obvykle, když se zavřel na nějakém projektu v laborce). Kolem půlnoci vyplenil Leo lednici. Udělal jen jednoduchý sendvič a přidal jablko. Do sklenice nalil pomerančový džus a to všechno vzal ven. Nohou rozkopl dveře do stodoly, jen aby viděl, jak jeho mladší bratr opracovává ten kus kamene, který přitáhli odpoledne.

„Hej, Donnie, tady máš sváču," položil Leo jídlo na stůl. Fialově maskovaná želva už se chystala protestovat, něco ve stylu, že to nepotřebuje a že si zbytečně dělal starosti, ale Leův přísný pohled ho umlčel.

„Díky," řekl prostě Donnie a znovu se dal do práce. Když se mu Leo naklonil přes rameno, viděl, že z kamene dělá Třískovu sochu. Zatím měl hotovou pouze hlavu a teď jen hrubě dělal obrys jeho těla. Začal dělat ruce a náznak, kde by měla být mistrova oblíbená vycházková hůl. Leo se opřel o stůl. Zdálo se, že si toho Donnie snad ani nevšiml. Měl tendenci se do některých věcí vážně zabrat.

„Donnie, nemůžeš se prostě takhle izolovat," prohlásil Leo s pohledem upřeným na sochu. Ne že by Donnie pracující na projektech byla nějaká výjimka, často trávil v laboratoři většinu dne, ale od té osudné noci nevycházel z laborky, pokud opravdu nemusel. Leo nechtěl, aby se takhle izoloval. Donatello často o svých problémech nemluvil – co, často – nikdy o svých problémech nemluvil. Jenže tohle museli zvládnout jako rodina. Nebyl to problém malých rozměrů, který by mohl vyřešit tím, že by se jím nechal užírat. Potřeboval si o tom promluvit.

S Raphem to bylo lehké. On všechno řešil dobře mířenými ranami. Jak tvrdilo jeho oblíbené heslo, násilí vyřeší všechno. A pokud ne, používáš ho málo. Když měl Raph vztek, bylo to dobré znamení.

Mikey byl dramatik. O svých pocitech potřeboval mluvit a taky to tak dělal. Jakmile spustil, bylo ho těžké zastavit.

„Leo, tohle už máme za sebou," namítl Donnie a odložil náčiní. Na čele se mu leskl pot. Možná to vypadalo jako lehká práce, ale ve skutečnosti to bylo těžší, než si člověk mohl myslet. Sedl si na židli a do ruky vzal sendvič, protože Leo by jinak nikdy neodešel.

„Skoro nejíš, izoluješ se od nás a jsi mnohem nervóznější," podotkl Leo. Posledního detailu si všiml na odpolední výpravě za kamenem. Jakmile nemohli najít vhodný kus, Donnie frustrovaně nakopl kmen stromu (ještě teď toho litoval). Bylo to divné. Jednu chvíli ho Leo živě viděl, jak kope do stromu, ale ve druhé z něj byl andílek, který právě před ním jedl sendvič. Měnil se přímo před očima. Třískova smrt ho očividně zasáhla víc, než dával najevo.

„Mně taky chybí," poznamenal Leo, aby nějak zapředl rozhovor. Donniemu se rozšířily oči, ale svou reakci zase brzy schoval za neproniknutelnou masku. Kousl do sendviče a málem mu vypadl kus šunky. Všechno zapil pomerančovým džusem.

„Můžeme se o tomhle nebavit, Leo?" zeptal se prosebně. Leo si klekl k jeho projektu.

„Ne, nemůžeme. Byla to moje chyba, že jsem nás rozdělil. Nebýt mě, ještě by byl naživu," svěřil se Leo s tím nejhorším, co ho od toho osudného dne trápilo. „Měl jsem prokouknout, že je to past. Před tím… Před tím, než jsme odešli z doupěte, řekl mi pár znepokojujících věcí." Leo se podíval na bratra.

„Donnie… On věděl, že umře."

Donatello málem vyprskl džus.

„Tak proč šel s námi, když o tom věděl?" zeptal se, jakmile se mu podařilo přejít prvotní šok. „Kdybychom ho nepozvali, nikdy by se to nestalo!"

Jenže v tom byl ten háček. Byl to scénář – kdyby. Oba to věděli. Minulost už nic nezmění a nezáleží na tom, kolik filmů vám to vysvětlí jinak. Tak se to prostě mělo stát. Donnie klesl na kolena vedle Lea. Jeho oči se zakalily, ačkoliv se tak hrozně snažil, aby to nebylo vidět.

„Jak to jen máme zvládnout sami?" zeptal se a ucítil kolem ramen Leovo pevné objetí. Starší bratr si ho přitáhl a nechal ho, aby zabořil hlavu do jeho hrudi. Vnímal teplé slzy, jak se mu kutálejí dolů po břiše. Donnie konečně nechal průchod svým emocím. Leo sám bojoval se slzami. Ale musel být silný. Pro své bratry. Pro April a Caseyho. Pro Karai. Pro všechny ostatní. To on byl teď vůdcem Hamato klanu. Teď už chápal smysl svého rozhovoru s Třískou. V ten okamžik mu byl předán titul hlavy rodiny. Jenže on nemohl pokračovat.

Nechal Donnieho, aby se sesunul na jeho klín. Byli oba vyčerpaní, fyzicky a psychicky. Leo se natáhl pro polštářek, který trůnil na dřevěné židli, aby alespoň trochu ulevil pozadí jednoho nejmenovaného želváka, který na ní strávil nejvíce času. Podepřel s ním Donnieho hlavu. Zdálo se, že mladší bratr usnul. Modře maskovaná želva se zvedla a vzala talířek s jídlem. Leo už chtěl odejít zpět do domu, když Donnie zvedl hlavu.

„Neodcházej, prosím," zaprosil a Leo se zastavil. Neměl být tak naivní a opravdu si myslet, že Donnie spí. Nesnášel spánek. Často se v laboratoři zavíral celé noci, až to chtělo přísný rozkaz od vyšší autority, aby se vůbec odebral do postele. A i tak často nespal, ale pracoval se svou ruční sadou chemikálií. Leo udělal chybu. Teď se vrátil a posadil se na židli.

Spolu s Donniem pracovali na soše. Moc u toho nemluvili, jen rádio na stole vyhrávalo písničky, aby se aspoň trochu rozptýlili od černých myšlenek. Leo si dokonce pobrukoval _No control_ od One Direction. Moc lidí nevědělo, že rád poslouchal chlapecké skupiny. Možná by ze svého týmu ninjů rád udělal kapelu, ale Leo tuto skutečnost vždy popřel a nasadil svůj nejnevinnější úsměv.

Asi ve tři ráno se dveře do stodoly otevřely a dovnitř vklopýtal polospící Raph a naprosto vyděšený Mikey. Vypadalo to, jako kdyby viděl ducha. Ve skutečnosti měl noční můru a rozhodl se jít za nejstarším bratrem. Ovšem když nenašel Lea v posteli, začal panikařit a skočil na Raphaela, který do té chvíle poklidně spal, a vytáhl ho ven do zimy, aby našli Leonarda.

„Leo! Leo!" vrhl se k němu Mikey a sám si přijal pozvánku do Leovy náruče. „Díky svaté makrele, že tě neodnesli ufouni." Leo pohladil Mikeyho po krunýři a zmateně se podíval na Rapha. Ten jen mávl rukou.

„To neřeš. Měl noční můru," vysvětlil a vzal z podlahy onen polštářek, kterým Leo před několika hodinami podepřel Donniemu hlavu. Raph se uvelebil v dobře chráněném koutě, kde bylo pár pytlů se zrním pro slepice, a který byl chráněný ze dvou stran, aby dobře viděl na vchod. Hlavu položil na polštář a usnul lehkým spánkem během dvou minut. Mikey usnul v Leově náruči.

Nakonec usnul i Leonardo, opřený o pracovní stůl.

Ráno přišlo až otravně rychle. Leo se probudil brzy, v tuto dobu často chodil do doja a ve společnosti mistra Třísky meditoval. Něco mu říkalo, že by měl i dnes meditovat, ale prostě se k tomu nedokázal přimět. Místo toho se rozhlédl po místnosti. Donnie spal opřený o Mikeyho krunýř, socha byla hotová. Donnie si dal záležet na tolika detailech, kolik mu omezený čas dovoloval. Leovi to připadalo úžasné. Donnie a Mikey vždy měli talent.

„Leo?" zabručel Raph z kouta a zvedl ruce, aby se pořádně protáhl. Jeho počínání probudilo Michelangela s Donatellem. Mladší želvy rozespale mrkaly, než si Mikey vzpomněl na svoje slepice. Nadšeně vyskočil, málem vrazil do Raphaela, jak se snažil vzít tolik zrní, kolik unesl, a vyběhl ke kurníku.

Jakmile se Donnie rozkoukal, spolu s Leem vzali sochu (která byla stále nesnesitelně těžká) a přenesli ji k vykopanému hrobu. Raph vyhloubil ještě jednu, menší díru, do které náhrobek perfektně zapadl a držel.

Samozřejmě si všimli nového příchozího. S Mikeym se z kurníku vrátil holub Pete. Všem vysvětlil, že přiletěl někdy v noci a nevěděl, jestli je odemčeno, takže se usadil se svými vzdálenými příbuznými, které ho přijaly jako jednoho z nich. Pete si neodpustil, že se těší na snídani, proto se všichni vypravili do domu.

Zjistili, že nikdo už ve skutečnosti nespí. Shinigami uvařila konvici kávy a zatímco Donatello si ji s potěšením dal, Leo preferoval čaj, který si zalil ještě horkou vodou. Ice Cream Kitty jim dělala společnost na stole. Když uviděla Mikeyho, potěšeně zamňoukala. Mikey vytáhl z lednice cereálie, které vzal z doupěte. A tak, zatímco želvy jedly zásoby z domova, ostatní mutanti a Shinigami měli sladkou snídani. Nikdo se nestaral o to, kolik kalorií asi obsahuje.

Asi hodinu po snídani přijeli poslední návštěvníci. Na příjezdové cestě se objevila dodávka Kirbyho O'Neila, který vezl April a Caseyho. Oba teenageři seděli na zadních sedadlech, zatímco na sedadle spolujezdce trůnila igelitová taška, kde April měla fotografie Třísky, kterými hodlala vyzdobit jeho hrob.

Želvy po snídani už uložily mistra do hrobu, takže April neměla moc práce. Obřad mohl začít hned poté, co si pan O'Neil dal kávu. Po dlouhé cestě se potřeboval probrat. Zatímco jediný dospělý jedinec popíjel kafe, teenageři se usadili v obývacím pokoji. April vytáhla starou společenskou hru, kterou rozložila na podlahu, ale nikdo neměl chuť začít hrát. Takže tam člověče, nezlob se! Jen zůstalo ležet. Casey byl rozvalený na pohovce a sledoval April. Donnie si ho nevšímal a fidlal se šroubovákem v toastovači. Chompy se mu pletl pod rukama.

„Leo, plánuješ nějaký projev?" zeptala se April. Želva v modrém se zarazila. Pak Leo pokrčil rameny.

„Spíš ať každý řekne něco," navrhl. Mikey se po jeho slovech zvedl a se svěšenou hlavou odešel do kuchyně.

Všichni stáli shromáždění u Třískova hrobu. Sensei sice měl čisté kimono, ale rány, které utržil, přesto byly vidět. Rýč byl opřený o kmen stromu opodál. Shinigami držela v rukou misku s Ice Cream Kitty, Dr. Cluckingsworth seděla pohodlně na Petově hlavě. Leovi tam chyběla Karai. Z nemocnice nedostali žádnou zprávu, takže předpokládali, že se její stav nezměnil.

April vytáhla z tašky ještě jednu fotografii – Třískovu jedinou, kde byl s Tang Shen a malou Miwou, stále ještě v lidské podobě. Raph se na ni podíval, jako by se zbláznila. April se zaleskly oči.

„Já… Myslím, že by ji tady chtěl mít," objasnila své počínání. Leo zavřel oči a jednou rázně kývl. Pan O'Neil si odkašlal a zeptal se, jestli tedy začnou. Leo se postavil před dav.

„Jsme sice adoptovaní, ale už od prvního dne pro nás byl otcem," začal. „Bez něj bychom nepřežili a ani on bez nás. Já… jsem hrozně rád, že jsem měl tu čest nazývat ho nejen Senseiem, ale i otcem."

Každý řekl svoji připomínku, své rozloučení, aby se nakonec Raph s Leem chopili lopat a hrob zahrabali. Leo pak opřel o náhrobek Třískovu oblíbenou vycházkovou hůl, se kterou tolikrát praštil své syny. Už nikdy víc.

Osazenstvo se pomalu vytrácelo, zmizeli Mutanimals, pan O'Neil, April a Casey, až nakonec zbyly jen želvy. A nakonec zmizely i ony.


End file.
